


Aftermath

by antiquepearl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Captivity Recovery, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-06-04 16:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquepearl/pseuds/antiquepearl
Summary: after being gone for a year, England finally shows up out of the blue on the Nordics doorsteps. Why is he there, what could he want? why why does he look so. . .  broken?





	1. England shows up!

**Author's Note:**

> so there will be some OOC-ness going on with England, just a lot of crying but who wouldn't be crying after what he went through. with that being said, onward my guppies!!!

As England knocked on the door he didn't feel the air as it slowly got colder around him, all he felt was the anticipation for what was about to be said. Norway opened the door shocked to see the island nation at the Nordics doorstep. Behind him Finland gasped and ran toward the freezing nation and he said "England please come in you must be freezing." Finland took him by the hand and sat him down on the couch. "Berwald go get some extra blankets." 

Sweden nodded once and went to hall closet as Finland tried to strip England of his wet close while the other Nordics watched not sure what to do to help the situation. England panicked and tried to stop the small Nordic "No, please you don't understand!" 

"I understand that you need help to get your temperature back up. Your not used to the cold like we are, I need to at least take your clock off." Finland said as England relented and looked at the worried faces of the Nordics with a drone like face witch worried the others even more. Sweden came back with a few blankets just as Finland got off England's clock, shoes and socks.

As soon as England was slightly warmed up a bit the Nordics started to question his presences. "England, what is wrong, why are you here?" Asked Finland. 

"I needed help. . . Norway would be able to help and Denmark would be old enough to help." England said not meeting the eye of the other. At their names Denmark sat up straight with a wary look and Norway looked on impassively. "What's wrong?" Asked Denmark. 

England finally looked at them all instead of saying anything at first he lifted up his baggy shirt, witch was unlike him to be so unkempt, to show what looked like a six month pregnant belly. At the sight of this, the Nordics looked on with shocked expressions. 

"I'm pregnant." Whispered England, if it wasn't so quite in the house you wouldn't even be able to hear how broken his voice was. 

Everyone was at a loss for words until it was finally broken by Denmark. "o.k. . . . and you believe we would be able to help? What about France or your brothers?" At hearing that England put his shirt down and was attempting not to cry. "No. . . fra- . . . France doesn't know yet. As you know by now i disappeared."

"Yes, we were trying not to bring that up yet. does it have to do with why your pregnant?" Finland asked this time as they were all trying to stay calm for England's sake. 

"Yes." 

"o.k. . . so were playing it this way. . . questions then answers got it. It is easier that way after all." Norway said as everyone took a comfortable seat in the living room. "who's the father? I'm assuming that its not France." 

"no, it's not unfortunately, it-its. . ." England paused unsure of what to tell the Nordics next. "please understand that i came to you as Arthur and not England." At their collective nods Arthur continued. "the father is. . . . Scotland." 

For the second time that day their was a collective gasp and more shocked expressions. Again it was Denmark to break it. "I'm only asking because its important to know. . . and please if I'm wrong I'm sorry but I need to ask. . . . . was it rape?" Denmark asked solemnly. England only nodded and finally broke down into tears as he wrapped his arms around himself along with the blanket that was around his shoulders. Denmark only nodded as he got up and knelled in front of England. "Can i touch you?" 

England gave a slight nod and Denmark wrapped his arms around the smaller nation and England put his head on the older nations shoulder. "Why exactly did you come to us, their are plenty of other older nations." Norway asked.

England pulled away from Denmark as he shook his head. "no, I-I had to get as far away from their as possible. I took a boat across the channel then came here in anyway possible. I didn't originally plan to come here, it just sort of happened." 

"How long has it been since you left, it's been almost a year now since you disappeared." asked Norway.

"If my math is correct it took me two too three weeks to get here. I'm not so sure, i know i landed in France, Germany and finally here in Denmark." 

"if that's the case then France and Germany know you were in their lands and knowing Germany he'll call an emergency meeting about it. Denmark also said he felt you before you came here. England . . . you know we have to tell the other where you are, it cant be withheld." Norway said as Denmark nodded in agreement.  
England sniffled as Denmark went back to where he originally sat. "No! i-i cant have Scotland know where i am, if he knows then he'll summon me to him, since he would know where i am at. " 

"he doesn't have any magic anymore, how would he do that?" asked Norway a little frighted for England. "he still has a magical core, he's still able to tap into that power for small spells like summoning." Norway just nodded his head in understanding as he stood up. "I'll be right back." he disappeared (no magic pun intended) up stairs and came back down with a small pendent in his hand. "this will protect you from magic used in a malicious way. everyone in this family has one even if they don't believe in magic." Norway said as he put the necklace on England. 

he could fell the benevolent magic emanating for the small pendent and felt safer even if it was just slightly. "thank you." England said as he took a deep breath in and closed his eyes as Norway put his hands on the others shoulders. "no problem." Norway moved back to his seat and the questions resumed. "now as Norway was saying Germany will call an emergency meeting, so are you going to be their with us or do you want us to go in your place?" Denmark asked. 

"i think. . . I'll go with you. i shouldn't hide, and now that i have protection i hope that my baby will be safe." England put his hand on his stomach and the Nordics gave a slight nod. "we should all get to bed, its been a long night. Arthur you can sleep in the guest bed room if you would like to." Finland said as he got up and England just nodded his head as he too got up and followed the Nordic to the guest bedroom. "here you are." Finland said once the two stepped into the room. 

"Finland. . . would it be too much trouble to ask if i could take a shower as well. . . its been awhile?" England asked not meeting his eyes. "of course you can, its not a problem to ask. the bathroom is this way." England followed him to the rest-room and Finland said "the guest supplies is in the cabinet. I'll ask Norway to let you barrow some of his cloths." before England could say anything back Finland was gone and left him to take a shower. 

Arthur stripped from his now damp cloths and turned on the water to hot barely turning on the cold water and stepped in. he put both hand on the wall in front of him, closed his eyes and sighed deeply. as he looked down at his unborn baby England couldn't help but to feel as it kicked around inside him. being only six month pregnant his stomach was already showing. England put his hand on his stomach as he sat down in the tub and started to silently cry. 

Meanwhile downstairs the Nordics were talking among themselves about what to do next. "so has anyone cheeked their email recently. if he was in Germany, then that was a little while ago." Denmark asked as he took a drink from his tea. "yeah, i just cheeked it, meeting is in Germany in two days." said Norway, the other just nodded as Finland came down the stairs. "hey Lukas, can Arthur use some of your cloths until we can get some for him?" 

"of course." 

"thank you." Finland said as he left the room .

once England was done in the shower he left to his room and found the pajamas on the guest bed. he changed into the bottoms but not the shirt because it couldn't fit, and toweled dried his hair. as he lied down to sleep the only thought he had was, everything was going to change. he didn't sleep peacefully that night, his dreams were plagued with nightmares. 

The next day the house hold was woken up by a terrified scream that came from England room. Denmark was the first to react as he bolted up and ran to the guest room. He opened the door, breathing heavily from anxiety, and saw England sitting crises cross on the bed with tears in his eyes and his hands covering his mouth. 

Denmark breathed a sigh of relief at seeing him still their and not in danger. he approached England as a broken sob came from him. "England. . . can i touch you?" he didn't get an answer instead England bolted up and went to the trash bin that was near the bed and threw up. Denmark went over to him and held his hair out of his face as the other Nordics came into the room, one of them holding a sniper at being startled awake. 

"hey your o.k, you'll be o.k." Denmark rubbed his back, trying to sooth him even if it was just a little bit. after a while he stopped vomiting and Denmark helped him back over to the bed. "their you go. . . are you o.k now? would you. . . like to talk about it?" Denmark asked apprehensively. 

England sat up in bad as he tried to get his breathing back in order. "i-I'm fine. . . I'm s-sorry to wake you." 

"its fine. Was it a nightmare. . . about what happened?" England just nodded his head. "do you wan to talk about it?" 

"i don't think i can yet." England said as he whipped tears from his face. "its fine you don't have to yet if you don't wan to." England went to hug Denmark but stooped unsure of himself, Denmark noticed this and hugged him anyways. 

the other Nordics stood in the door way watching them as the adrenaline off from the startling wake up call. "I'm going to make breakfast." Norway said as he turned to leave. "coffee." all the Nordics called out together and Norway just gave them a thumbs up as he walked away. the other three left the doorway leaving Denmark and England alone. "hey, are you o.k now?" England nodded his head as the two parted from the hug. "Alright come down when your ready." Denmark left the room leaving England to his thought before he to left the guest bedroom.

once England was down stair he could smell delicious food cooking witch made his stomach growl in hunger. "ah England, I'm glad you came down to eat. i was going to bring you something to eat if you didn't." Finland said as he put a plate of food down on the table in front of Iceland. "no that's fine, but thank you for the consideration." said England. 

"please take a seat." Finland said as he gestured to the table and England awkwardly took a seat with Iceland. him and Norway may have been friends but England didn't really spend time with the other Nordics. luckily the two were save from an awkward conversation by Finland coming back into the dinning room with a cup of tea. "here, it may not be how you like it but i know you don't like coffee like others do. so i made you some tea instead." Finland said as he put the cup of tea in front of England. 

England just stared t the cup unsure of what to do or say. "uh. . . thank you. it- it s been awhile since i had tea." England took the cup of tea in his hands and smelled the warm drink. "how come?" asked Finland as if he didn't already know the answer trying to get him to talk about what happened while in Scotland 'wonderful care'. 

"hmm, while i was in Scotland's 'care' he would drug anything he gave me to eat. . .eventually i just stopped eating. i only really ate when i knew for sure nothing was drugged." England said as he smelled the tea again. 

"how long has it been since you last ate?" Finland asked as he looked at England bare chest and protruding mid section where the baby lied. "honestly. . . i don't know." England put the cup of tea back on the small saucer without taking a drink. Finland disappeared back into the kitchen only to reappear with the other Nordics to eat at the table. before Finland sat down he sat a small plate of toast in front of England.

"here since you don't know when you last ate you can start with eating something small."

"thank you." England said as he started to take small bits of the toast in front of him as the other ate their breakfast as well. "Arthur theirs nothing wrong with the tea." Finland said after seeing England eye the tea in front of him but not taking a drink for it. "its peppermint." Norway immediately knew why he was so wary about the tea. "peppermint can mask the smell of any and all potions no mater what it is." Norway explained after seeing the confused looks around him. he took the cup and took a small sip of it to show England that it wasn't drugged. 

after seeing Norway take a small sip of it, he did as well and quickly downed it. Finland gave a small chuckled and went to get him another cup of tea. "it has definitely been a while, huh." Finland slightly joked witch got a small smile out of England witch quickly disappeared.

soon breakfast was over and England excused himself to the guest bedroom with another cup of tea in hand. 

in the after noon was when Norway decided to talk to England a bit more while Finland and Sweden went to get him some proper cloths. "hey Arthur, can we talk?" Norway asked once he knocked lightly on the door. "sure what is it?" 

"well, tomorrow is the next world meeting at 9am in Germany so well be leaving tonight to go." Norway said as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"o.k." said England.

"Finland and Sweden are out getting you some comfortable cloths for tomorrow as well."

"o.k."

"will you be o.k?" Norway asked as he set a hand on the others shoulder.

"i don't know. . . I'll be seeing HIM there wont i?" England said not meeting the eyes of his friend. 

"i don't know, I'm not sure who Germany sent an email to. over half the world was in a panic about you. America threatened to send his delta force out looking for you and France threatened to send the D.S.G.S." at hearing how his son and boyfriend tried to find him England had a few tears stream down his face. 

"hey, I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you cry." Norway said as he completely faced England. "no its fine. . . its just hormones brought on by the baby." England said as he whipped the tears from his face then put his hands on his stomach. while England rubbed his stomach Norway looked at him with slight pity. "well I'll leave you be, lunch will be in a little while." Norway said as he got up and made his way to the door. "alright, thank you Norway." Norway just nodded and closed the door as he left to go prepare lunch. a while later Finland came up into his room. 

"hey Arthur, i bought some cloths for you to wear tomorrow." Finland said a he put a bag of cloths on the bed. 

"thank you, I'll pay you back for them as soon as i can." England said.

"no its fine, it was no problem at all. will you come down for lunch?" 

"yeah." England said as he got up and grabbed the tea cup as the two went back downstairs for lunch. 

the rest of the day went by as everyone expected it to. England mostly stayed in the guest room only coming out to eat and use the rest-room while the Nordics worried about England. everyone left early that night for the meeting. England not having much with him packed his cloak and cloths with Norway's stuff. since it was an emergence meeting, everyone left for the private jet that would pick them up and take them all to Germany. 

once they were finally in Germany and inside the hotel part of the meeting building they found their rooms, unpacked and went to bed. because the Nordics room only had five bed England had to share a bed with Norway, not that he minded to much. Norway usually slept with Denmark in his bed but England needed someone so he volunteered to sleep with England (not sexually) because he was the closest one to the Brit. 

the next day Norway woke up to England cuddled up into his side sleeping comfortable, or as comfortable as a six month pregnant person can be. Norway didn't have the heart to wake the Brit up yet but he noticed a smug looking Denmark was already up and ready. he just rolled his eyes as Denmark gave a breath laugh as not to wake England up, and got up from where he sat and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead. Norway saw Sweden was also up and ready in his uniform just like Denmark but the others were either just waking up or getting ready for the meeting to come. 

Norway looked at Denmark and mouthed coffee and he just nodded and left to make his boyfriend a cup of Joe as America would say. Denmark gave the cup to Norway and he blissfully drank up the bitter liquid and sighed at the taste and warmth his tong and stomach. a few minutes later England stirred awake and looked around the room unsure of where he was at first then quickly got his bearings after he saw he was cuddled up to Norway. "your a cuddlier. . . .do you do that with France as well?" Norway asked once he caught his eyes. 

England just blushed slightly and let go of Norway so he could sit up and get dressed for the meeting. England just sat on the bed for a moment trying to wake up himself. "would you like some coffee?" Finland asked.

"no thank you, i cant drink coffee right now. its bad for the baby." England said as he moved his hand to rub his stomach. he didn't have a shirt on again, mostly because they irritated is skin but also because he didn't want to trouble the Nordics anymore than what he already has. Norway came over to England once he changed and gave him his cloth for the meeting. "here go to the rest-room and change." 

England left and changed into black sweat pant and a baggy shirt and came back into the room and held the previous cloth out to Norway who took them. "thank you, really." England said.

"its not a problem Arthur, truly its not." Norway said.

"aright so the meeting is in an hour and knowing the nations most of all of them are already in the meeting, so here is what wee going to do." Denmark said taking charge of the situation. "Iceland and Sweden i want you two to go out now o.k, it may cause suspicion but its for the best, o.k." the two nodded and left for the meeting. "alright now the rest of us will go in a little after the meeting starts. i want you England to stay behind me but in front of Norway and Finland. its for your protection, is that o.k?" Denmark asked.

"yes, thank you." England said with a nod.

the four waited 10 minutes after the start of the meeting to officially be in the meeting. however during those 10 minutes, their was a lot of yelling in the meeting room. "Germany what is this about, you sensing England in your country. this better not be a joke!" America stated once the meeting officially started and the topic was said. 

"he is not. . . i felt him too." France spoke up this time his voice very somber at missing his boyfriend. "dammit! where the hell could he be!" America once again yelled as he pounded his fist on the table leaving an indent in the mahogany wood. the other nation not used to hearing him cuss was shocked by the out burst. Canada came over to his brother and hugged him tightly. 

as the three Nordics and England walked to the conference room, England's nerves were high, he was terrified after being gone so long he was afraid of what everyone would say or do, especially France. as they approached the door, Denmark turned around and asked "are you o.k." England just nodded and Denmark opened the meeting door and everyone stared at them but more importantly they stared at a very unkempt England.

America was the first to react and approached England. "mom!" he called out not caring that they were in public, and ran up to England and gave him a big hug. England not expecting this reaction from his son just stood their dumbfound until Canada too came over and hugged him. "its so good to see you mom." Canada said.

England hugged back with tears in his eyes and said "its wonderful to see you as well my sons." the three Nordics joined the other two and watched the small family with slight smiles. England and the north American twins pulled away from each other and smiled. "mom petite lapin." England heard France say and the two looked at each other. France was the first too react as he ran up to his boyfriend and gave him passionate kiss on the lips. England not expecting it was shocked at first but soon kissed back just as passionately. 

the two broke apart and just stared into each others eyes, as France put their foreheads together, England had tears in his eyes. France moved his hand to England waist noticing something different but didn't say anything as England hugged him with all his love.

"i hate to break up this reunion i truly do but England . . .we need answers." Germany said with a raised eyebrow as he gestured to the rest of the room. "right of course. . . ask away." England said as he sat in between France and America holding France's hand. "o.k. . . well for starts, where were you?"

England stiffened in his seat and took a deep breath, he looked around and noticed that none of his brothers were there. "i was in Scotland." 

"o.k, why were you their for a whole year?"Germany asked again.

England took another breath, France and America noticed this and started to keep an eye out for a panic attack, now the question those two had was why he was about to panic over this. "as most of you know my brother very mush dislike me." England took another deep breath. "for the whole year i was gone, was because he took and hid me away. i don't know any reason why he would do that other than to spite me. but i escaped, and ran. i didn't know where i would go all i knew was. . . that i had to leave. . . and i found my way to the Nordics doorstep and. . . asked for their help."

England said with a broken and shaky voice towards the end of his small explanation. "I'm sorry. . . if i was able to contact you i would have but i . . . i couldn't and when i escaped all i was thinking about was running. . .I'm so sorry." England said as he finally broke down and cried uncaring that he was in the middle of a meeting. 

France quickly hugged him and England held onto the front of his uniform with all his might. the other nation have never seen this side of him before. this. . . this was the pirate that everyone once trembled before as he walked by and now. . . he was broken. 

"lapin. . . what did he do to you?" France asked as he held onto England as he just cried harder. England just shook his head and berried it farther into his boyfriends chest as the other nations looked on with pity. "alright, i can see this is no longer a world matter, but a family one. i am terribly sorry for calling this meeting but you all understand the severity. with that being said meeting dismissed. let your bosses know we found him. " Germany said and got up and left with Italy on his arm and Prussia following behind him. the others also soon left not wanting to interfere with family matters. Canada, America, France and England staying in the meeting room together as England cried into France's chest. 

"lapin everyone is gone now. please tell us what happened, we need to know so we can help you." Francis said as he rubbed Arthur back. "i-i cant. you'll be so upset and disappointed and i cant. . . have that right now. . . please." England said as he backed away from France and looked him in the eye.

"boys. . .i need you two to go back to the hotel room, this is not up for argument." France said sternly never taking his eyes off of England. America and Canada looked at each other then at their parents and begrudgingly left them alone. "Arthur." at hearing his human name being said he got a shocked expression on his face. "Arthur i need to to tell me the truth when i ask you this and please do not lie to me when i ask." France paused as he gather his thought for what he was about to ask next as England nodded his head not trusting his voice. 

France took a breath and asked "did he rape you?" France asked as he looked England in the eye. England looked back with wide puffy red eyes. "I'm sorry. . . y-yes." England brokenly sobbed. France just nodded his head in understanding and anger at the Scott man. "is their something i need to know?" France asked.

England nodded and backed away from France took another beep breath and lifted up his shirt to show his six month pregnant stomach. France was slightly shocked by what he saw as he sat there with his hands covering his mouth in shock. "oh lapin, what has he done to you." France said as he slowly pulled his chair closer to England and laid a hand on his stomach only to feel a small kick come from the baby. "f-Francis i-I'm so sorry." England cried. 

"lapin you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. i love you do understand me anglette i love you and a baby is not going to get in the way of that. i still remember when you were pregnant with the twins. you were absolutely in love with them from the moment of conception." France said smiling and giving a little chuckle at memory lain. England gave a small laugh as well and wiped the tears from his face. "and i just know you'll love this one just as much as all of your children and you know what. . . i will too." 

England looked up into Frances eyes shocked again by what he said. "i don't care who the 'donner' was for this baby, but it doesn't matter anymore because this baby is yours and mine now." France said as he took England out of his chair by the hand and the two hugged and kissed each passionately again. "thank you, Francis." England said once the two parted. France just smiled and said. "i think its time we tell the boy that their going to get a baby brother or sister in. . . " France looked at England stomach again and said " three months." England laughed a little and the two walked hand in hand as they made their way to the F.A.C.E family hotel rooms. as the two walked Norway saw them and slightly smiled to himself at the love the two held for each other.


	2. England Come's home!

Once England and France mad their way back to the hotel room America and Canada immediately ran up to England and hugged him tightly. "Is everything alright Iggy?" America asked once they separated. "Everything is fine, love. But I need to tell you something I think you should know." Everyone went into the room that held four beds and England sat on one next to France as the two continued to hold hands. 

England took a deep breath in and looked at France who just nodded his head slightly. "You two will be getting a brother or sister in three months." England let go of France' hand and lifted up his shirt to show his stomach. The north American twin were a gasped at seeing this. Canada was the first to get his bearings and asked shyly. "I don't know what to say. . . is it. . . papa's?"

"As far as we are concerned. . . yes it is." France put his arm around England's shoulders and put a hand on his stomach. America didn't know what to say or do for that matter, he just sat there with his mouth wide open. "Alfred. . . how do you feel about this?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. . . I'm thrilled to be getting a baby brother or sister again but. . . I-I cant help but wonder. . . is it Scotland baby?" 

England diverted his eyes away from America and just nodded his head. It was no secret among the F.A.C.E family that America thought highly of his uncle, so to hear that Scotland did that sort of thing to England, was heart breaking. America only nodded, stood up and wrapped his arms around the Brit. "I'm so sorry that he did that to you." 

England hugged the younger nation back and smiled at the warmth of the hug. "Its not you fault, you did everything you could to find me." America and England parted the hug. "Speaking of witch i need to make some calls." 

"Alfred what did you do?" France asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nothing important, nothing dangerous. I just told the CIA if he wasn't found soon then I would send in the brigade." America said with a sweat smile as he took his phone out and left the room. Yeah we need to call out bosses and tell them you were found." France said as him and Canada also got out their phones but Canada was the only one to leave. 

France stayed in the room but got up to pace the room as the phone rang. England sighed in exasperation as he laid back on the bed and rubbed his stomach, listening to his boyfriend speak in french to his boss. France hung up the phone and looked at England with such love as he laid down on his side next to him. 

"Are you o.k?" Asked France as he laid a hand on his stomach. "Yes I'm just. . . tiered. I'm happy to be with you again." France once again kissed England passionately.

"o.k that is not something we need to see again." America said once him and his brother came back into the room. "Ohhonhonhon~ Wouldn't dream of it. Besides the door was locked last time that was a hundred percent your fault." France said as he looked at his sons. "Yeah yeah whatever. So. . . when are we going home?!" America said as he flopped on the bad with a bright child like smile. 

"Tomorrow, will be going back to France." The twins nodded and England looked at him curiously. "Back? Have they been living with you?" 

"Oui, they were really worried about you, we all were. Our bosses thought it would be best for the two to be near family. So they came to live with me for awhile." 

"I see." England distantly said. "Is something wrong?" Asked France as everyone looked at him curiously. "No not at all, I'm happy to be going home. Truly I am. I just . . . don't what HIM to find me." England sat up on the bed and looked at the tree occupant in the room. 

"He wont England, not with use around to protect you." America stood up and said while Canada nodded his head vigorously while holding his bear. England smiled up at America from where he sat. "Thank you." 

"We should pack we have a flight back to France this evening." France said as the twins nodded and started to pack when they heard a knock on the door. France went to get it and the Nordics stood outside their door. "Oh hello, is something the matter." He asked.

"No, I just came to return this to England before we left for home." Norway said as he held out a green cloak and France gingerly took it from him. "Thank you Norway." England said he got up and took the cloak from France and hugged Norway. "Its not a problem. I'm happy that we could help you friend." Norway said as the two parted ways for now. France close the door and turned to England. "Would you like me to pack it for you with my stuff." 

"No that's o.k I prefer to carry it." 

"Alright." 

later that evening a private jet came to pick up the family of four and took them back to France. Once all three of them were inside the house England looked around. "finally." England said as he sighed. "Happy to be home?" France asked as he took England hand and led him up stairs as the other two went their their own room. 

"Yes, definitely." England laid back on the many pillows that were on the bed. "Good I'm glad to have you back here with me. I really did miss you. My mind kept telling me that it was my fault that you couldn't be found. looking back I now know it was absolutely ridiculous." France said a he put away his over night cloths and laid on the bed next to his love. 

"I would never do that to you Francis, we have way to much history together for me to do that to you." England said as he kissed France on the lips. France's hand moved lower to England waist as he took control of the kiss. France moved his hand back up and under England shirt, caressing his belly slightly as he continued his way up to his chest. once England realize what was happening he quickly broke the kiss and and pushed France away from him. 

"I-I'm so sorry France . . . I-I want to but I just . . I just cant. I'm so sorry." England said as he kept his hand on France's chest keeping him at a distance. "non, non it is my fault I should have took your time with Scotland into consideration. I'm sorry." France said a he kept his hand out by his side in surrender to show England that he wouldn't hurt him. 

England just nodded and they both lowered there hand. Arthur put his head on France's shoulder and started to silently cry as France hugged him. Eventually England calmed down and the two sat in silence but that silence was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. "Oui!" 

Canada opened the door and said "it was getting pretty late and none of use really ate anything today so me and Al made a light dinner. Will you two be joining us?" 

"Oui we'll be down in just a moment." Canada nodded and closed the door on his way out. "Come on, we need to get you feed up. I doubt you ate very much while being with HIM." France took England by both of his hands and helped him up off the bed and downstairs. 

When they went into the kitchen they saw America stirring what looked like soup. "Oh hey! I was just about to dish up for everyone!" America said once he noticed the two nations in the doorway. "You two can go sit with Canada in the dinning room. I'll follow you guys out!" 

Once dinner was almost over England laid down his silver wear and said "I'm sorry but if i eat anymore then I'm going to be sick. My appetite isn't what it once was especially with the baby." 

"Of course, you don't have to eat it all lapin." England just nodded as he excused himself to clean and put away his dishes. England came back out with a cup of tea and sat with his family at the table. 

"So. . . how much did I miss in the year I was gone?" England asked as he took a sip of his tea. "Honestly. . . not much, everyone was mostly worried about you and trying to find you. France was keeping 'invaders' off your land. Your queen called for an audience with me, but even i didn't have any answers for her." At hearing America say his bosses name he got wide eye and blurted out. "The queen! Oh dear I need to call her and let her know that I'm fine." 

"I already did that, when I made my phone calls in the meeting hall I also called her. She knows where you are and is fine and well." America quickly said before he could run off and bother the queen at such a late hour. "Thank you." England breathed out in relief.

"Anything else I missed?" England asked as everyone finished up eating. "nope, that's about it." England nodded and got up to put away his tea cup. "Well, if that is all then I'm going to bed. the baby makes me tiered easily and its pretty late. Don't stay up too late Alfred alright." England said as he look at the other three who were cleaning up their dishes. 

"What- hey I don't stay up that late." England just gave America a look that said 'really' before turning to go up the stairs. "I'll be up as soon as I get this done." France said as he help clean dishes. "Alright." England went up stairs and into their shared bedroom and got ready for bed. 

As he took off his shirt, he stopped to look at himself in the mirror. England put his hand on his stomach caressing it slightly before moving his hands father up to his chest. Two lumps were developing where his once flat chest was. England flinched in pain as he lightly brushed his hand against the dark pink hard nipples, making one of them leak. England sighed as he turned away from the mirror and went to the bed side table for a tissue and cleaned his breast. 

France said good night to his sons as he made his way up stairs an into his room only to find England cleaning himself off. "Is everything alright lapin?" France asked with a tilt of his and as he closed the door. England, facing away from the door, turned around and sighed again as he threw away the tissue in the trash bin next to the bad. "Yes I'm. . . fine."

"It doesn't seem like it, come on talk to me." France put his arms around England shoulders with a soft smile and a cries in his brow. England put his forehead in Frances chest and mumbled. "Everything hurts." 

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that, what?" asked France.

England sighed and said louder this time. "everything hurts, more importantly my breast." 

"Oh, is there anything I can do to help?" England paused for a moment but shook his head no. "Why do I feel like that's not true?" 

"Because its not, I'm not ready for you to touch me like that yet." England said as he pulled away from France and pulled on a baggy shirt to wear to bed. France smiled sadly as he got his own cloths to change into. "I'm here when your ready." France said before he left into the connecting bathroom. England changed his pant as well into a pair of joggers and laid down in bad waiting for France to lay down as well. 

France soon came out of the rest-room and into bed. England cuddled up to France as best he could and the two soon fell asleep.

The next morning France was woken up by the terrified screams of England, ho bolted awake and immediately tried to comfort him.

"Hey, hey lapin your o.k, your fine alright." France said as he took England France in his hands forcing the other to look at him. England mean while was trying to get his breathing under control as tears streamed down his face. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Its fine lapin. . . would you like to talk about it?" France asked, hugging England. 

"It was horrible France. . . the thing he- he did to me. He's my brother, he was suppose to be my protector and yet. He-he . . . " England didn't finish his sentence instead he just broke down crying into the arms of his boyfriend. France couldn't say anything for there was nothing to say or do in this type of situation, or that's what he thought at least. "I'm so sorry mon petite lapin. I wish I could take everything he did to you back. I promise I'll help you get through this. you'll be o.k." France said as he hugged England closer to his chest with a few tears in his eyes that he refused to let drop. 

The two stayed that way on the bed hugging while America and Canada listened outside the door due to them waking up from the scream. The twins looked at each other sadly before going down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

"Are you o.k now, lapin?" France asked as he pulled away from England. England nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You know, talking will help." England only nodded his head as he had a distant look to his eyes, France sighed but said." Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" England nodded.

"Was it between you and Scotland?" 

"Yes." England said with with a instant and dead look in his eyes.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to make some tea and then we can continue." France left the bedroom leaving England to his own thoughts. 

Once down stairs France went into the kitchen only to find America and Canada making breakfast. "Good morning boys." France said as he got everything to make two cups of tea. "Good morning, papa." Canada said as he flipped a pancake. "Will you and Arthur be joining us?" 

"Not for breakfast, England and I need to talk alone." Canada nodded and France soon left once tea was made. Once France was back in the bedroom he gave England a cup and kept the other for him self. England took a sip and sighed at the taste. "Early grey." 

"Your favorite." England gave a slight smile before it quickly disappeared. "So. . . have you thought of any names for the baby?" France said as he took a sip from his own cup of tea. England was surprised about the question, expecting France to just continue on from the last question. 

"Um. . .no I uh. . I don't even know the gender." England said clearing his throat and looking into his tea cup. "Really, well then I guess we need to take you to the doctors." England nodded his head.

"Are we going to call China then?" Asked England as he took another small sip of his tea. 

"Unfortunately no, China's pregnant as well and traveling isn't good for either one of you at the moment, so we should call Switzerland. What do you think?" Asked France with a sigh. 

"that's fine, I prefer china but Switzerland is o.k too. How far along is china?" 

"last I heard, witch was a week ago, he's almost due." England nodded his head in understanding. "So. . . Scotland was in your nightmare. . . what was he doing?" France asked as he took England hand in his own as he took a deep breath in. 

"Well. . . he was on top of me. It was horrible, and hurt so bad." By this point France put his tea cup down, and England was visibly shaking, making his tea cup clatter on the saucer. France took it out of his hands to put it on the nightstand next to his own and took both of England hand in his own. 

"Its going to be o.k." France said trying to calm England down. "No it not! Nothing about this is o.k!" England shouted as he stood up and gestured to his stomach. "An entire year of my life was stolen away from me and that is NOT o.k! And the worse part about this is not the child, in fact I'm thrilled to have another baby. The worse part about this is the fact that I missed so much." England vented as he paced the room in front of France, as he just listened calmly. 

"Lapin. . . I know that you missed so much in the past year, and we will try our best to do everything we can to catch you up on anything you missed. . . but I know that is not the worst part about this." France sat on the bed calmly. 

"No your right, the worst part about this, is the fact that I was raped almost non-stop the entire time I was with my OWN BROTHER!!" England yelled breathing heavy as tears ran down his face. 

France got up from the bed and walked over to England to hug him. The two stayed that way for a while until they heard a knock on the door. "Is everything alright?" The soft voice of Canada said as he calmly and slowly opened the door with America behind him. 

"Everything is fine petite oru. Thank you for the concern." Canada nodded and slowly closed the door. "Are you feeling better?" England nodded as he kept his head on France's chest. "Good, you should go and take a warm shower, it will help you to calm down." England nodded again and the two parted before France could leave England grabbed his hand and asked. "Please come with me." France smiled serenely and nodded his head. England guided France to the bathroom and the two took a shower together, nothing happened though. Two people can take a shower and not be sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> french: oru- bear


	3. Sealand Comes to Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who want's the baby to be a boy or girl? let me know in the comments!!! onward my guppies!!

Three days later a young blond teen ran through the streets of Paris at a sprint like pace, dodging pets and people as he went by. Very soon he made it to his destination, a small but elegant house sitting in an urban area of a busy city. The blonde teen knocked on the hardwood door and another blond answered. “Peter! Hey what's up!”

“Is he really back, was he really found?” Peter of the personification of Sealand asked out of breath from the run. “Woah, slow down and take a breather kiddo. Yeah he was found, would you like to see hm?” Alfred asked with a bright smile. Sealand smiled back just as brightly and vigorously nodded his head. “Alright come on in.”   


The two walked farther into the house where they saw France, Canada and England sitting around the living room. “England.” Peter Exclaimed as he ran up to the man and trapped him in a bear hug, much to England's shock. England sat there un-moving as he was hugged by the teen. “S-Sealand, is that really you?” England asked once Sealand let him go and the two looked each other in the eye. Sealand nodded in reply. 

“It’s been so long England!” England just stared in awe at the teen in front of him. Sealand no longer looked like a twelve year old in a sailor suit. Instead stood a well built seventeen year old wearing black jeans, blue converse and a black t-shirt with a wolf print on it. “How did you-” England started to say But stopped not really knowing how to approach the subject. “Maybe you did miss something while you were gone.” England just glared at America who was rubbing the back of his head. “Sealand maybe you should sit down and explain just how you ‘grew up’.” France Gestured to the seat between him and Canada, and everyone sat down. 

“Well six months after you disappeared, we were all in a panic about your land. All around it looked like everything was dying, in a way. Plants were wilting, certain places in your cities were starting to collapse, and people in turn were starting to panic, and we all know what happens when people start to panic. Well one day the queen approached me with a proposition. I was to become her country until you were found. All the nations signed the petition, it was needed. My land. . . .Your land was starting to get better.” 

"Well three months later, I grew up. It was unexpected, none of us thought it would happen and when it did they all assumed you were dead. But I reassured them you were still alive. I don't know how to explain how I knew, but it was like I had a connection to you now that I was a ‘stand in’ until you were found.” Sealand Explained and England was still gasped at everything he just learned. 

“I don't know what to say.” 

“I know like I said I have a connection to you now. I’m able to feel certain emotion you have, certain thought as well but. . . It’s almost like a whisper from far away. Like right now I know your so sad, so. . . depressed.” 

“I never wanted this for you, I never wanted you to take on the burden of being a nation.” England had a few tears in his eyes as he said that. America and Canada watched on with pity, while France got up to make tea in the kitchen. 

“I know and I now realize how hard it really is to be a nation. Shortly after I was introduced as a stand in country for you I was sent to the America's to train with them. That's when I grew up.” Sealand said as France came back in to the living room with tea and Sealand took a cup. “By the way, Congratulations. I heard from Wy, who heard from Australia, Who heard from Hong Kong, who heard from China, Who heard from Russia That you’re pregnant. I was wondering France if I could stay here a while?” Sealand finished his tea and France nodded. “Oui, you know where your room is.” 

Sealand nodded once and left the room and went upstairs. “Why didn't you tell me that he grew up?!” England half whispered half yelled at the other three occupants of the room. “I guess we just forgot with you being back.” America said trying to defuse the situation. 

“You guess you forgot!? How the bloody hell do you forget something like that!? He looks seventeen, He’s your brother, He’s your son!” England said as he pointed to america and Canada then at France. “I’m sorry.” The three said at the same time. 

England shook his head, and got up from where he sat and stormed up the stairs where the sound of a door being slammed in anger could be heard. A few moments later sealand came back down stairs. “I’m guessing he didn't take the new well?” Sealand asked as he leaned against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. “No I’m afraid not. We should have told him the moment he came thru that door.” France said as he stood up. “I’m going to go check up on him. You three behave.” 

“We will.” Canada said as France went up the stairs. One he was up the stairs the lightly knocked on the bedroom door. “Arthur, I’m sorry. Truly I am.” France said as he walked farther into the bedroom Where he saw England sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. England sighed and France could see a few tears in his eyes. “No your fine Francis, really. I shouldn't have acted that way.” England said as he put both his hand on his stomach, trying to sooth the kicking of the baby. “Arthur, you had every right to react that way. No one told you and we should have, especially with something as important as that.” France said as he squatted in front of England and put his hands on England's knees. 

“I missed my son growing up, again. And that more than anything hurts.” England said as he looked to France with a few tears streaming down his eyes. France looked at him with pity for just a moment before embracing him in a hug. A few moments later England's tears stopped falling and the two parted. “Come back down and talk to him. He’s changed quite a bit.” France said and England nodded. The two stood up and went back down stairs to see Canada, America and Sealand watching t.v. 

“Sealand, love I think we should talk one on one. Are you o.k with that?” England asked as if he was going to get hurt from asking a simple question like that. “Of course mummy, I'd be happy to talk to you for awhile. I actually came to ask if you wanted to go to lunch to catch up. I’m buying.” Sealand said as he got up off the couch. “I’d love to.” England said and the two grabbed their coat and left the house. 

“How did you get here?” England asked once they were outside. “Oh, I ran, I was too excited to see you again.” Sealand asked almost embarrassed to answer. “Can I trust you drive?” England asked as he took his keys out of his coat pocket. “Oh yeah, of course. Alfred taught me.” England nodded and handed over his keys to Sealand. “I’m trusting you, o.k. Don't let me down.” England said as if this was Sealand first time driving. “Don't worry, mummy.” 

The two got in the car with Sealand driving and England in the passenger side of the car and they drove off to a small family diner called, ‘Rosemary’. Once there the owners immediately noticed their nation and took the pair to a private corner of the small family business. “So. . . how have you been faring?” England asked once the waitress took their orders. “I have been doing well, i got more muscular which I'm happy about.” Sealand said and asked, “I would ask how you have been but from what i hear you haven't been home for a while.” Sealand said with a nervous laughter. 

England smile slightly at that and put his hand on his stomach rubbing it a bit. “Yes well, besides that I'm happy to be home.” The two sat in comfortable silence after that. “Hey, mummy. . . can I feel my baby sister or brother? I only ask because i never got the chance to.” Sealand asked hesitantly. “Of course you can love, come here.” England motioned for Sealand to get up and he did to kneel in front of his father. England took Sealand’s hand and put it on his stomach. Almost immediately Sealand felt a kick and smiled brightly. “Do you know if it’s a boy or girl yet?” 

“No but I have an appointment with Switzerland this weekend. So I'll be able to know then.” England said as sealand went back to his seat and England rubbed his stomach because of how powerful the baby’s kicks are. Sealand nodded and their food arrived so they ate, like any normal person.

Once the two were done with lunch Sealand paid and the two went to a nearby park to spend more time together and to talk. “Here, let's sit, you shouldn't be on your feet right now.” Sealand said as he helped England to sit on a park bench. “Thank you sealand, much appreciated.” 

“It’s not a problem, I’m happy to help.” Sealand said as he sat next to England. “England there’s something I think you should know. . . When you were abducted by Scotland and I became a stand in for England I knew you were in pain I could feel it, in a way. It was distant but I wanted to apologize for not doing something about it.” Sealand said as he looked down at the ground. “Sealand, love there is no need to apologize there was nothing anyone could do. It was sheer luck that I escaped for him.” England said as Sealand just nodded. “How . . . did you escape?” Sealand asked and England just sighed. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have asked that.” Sealand quickly said.

“No Peter, your fine. And. . . I escaped because Scotland left the door unlocked, of course it wasn't the first time he’s done that but. . . a small part of me just knew that if I didn't run then. . . we wouldn't have survived.” England said as he put his hand on his stomach and smiled fondly at it. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence until nightfall and went home where they were both stormed by the other three. “Angleterre I was worried about you! Are you alright?” France asked as he hugged England. “Uh. . . yes, yes I'm fine. There’s no need to worry.” England said as he hugged back. “I am however extremely tired.” France backed away from him.   


“Well dinner is almost ready-” England cut him off by saying. “I won't be joining you four for dinner, I'm far too tired, I want to sleep.” 

“Alright, I understand. Go to bed I'll join you after dinner.” France said and he kissed England on the lips before he left and went to bed upstairs. Down stairs France sighed and looked towards Sealand. “How was your day with him?” Sealand smiled brightly and started to tell the other three about his day with England. 

Meanwhile, England closed the bedroom door and sighed while looking down at his baby. “Well. . . that was eventful.” England said to his unborn child slightly sarcastic. He went over to the large bed and sat down deep in thought, he didn't realize how long he sat there because the next thing he knew, France was hugging him from behind. 

“What is wrong, lapin?” France whispered into his ear. England sighed again. “Just. . . everything, the baby, Sealand, being gone.” At this point England was starting to tear up a bit and France smiled a sad sort of smile. He pulled England onto the bed completely and just held England close as he cried. 

“I’m sorry, I'm being ridiculous.” England said as he wiped a tear from his face. “No your not, you’re pregnant and moving on from what happened. You allowed to be this way.” France said. “Come on, let's take a shower together.” 

“A hot bath would be preferred.” France helped England off the bed. “Oui, but it can't be too hot.” France said as he smiled at his husband. After a nice warm bath the two got ready for bed and promptly fell asleep. The house was in a comfortable silence for the rest of the night.   



	4. Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gender revealed!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was think about putting in some chapters for side characters, next chapter will mostly involve Prussia and Canada or America. I'm not so sure on who i want to do first, if anyone has any suggestions I'll be happy to take them! Now, onward my guppies!

The week went by fairly quickly for the small family Sealand left to take care of the small things happening in England. Now that the real personification is back Sealands had a lot less to do. Now all he mostly did was manage the military, not that it was really needed because the world was fairly peaceful. America and Canada stayed for the time being but eventually they would have to leave and go back to north america. Both stayed for many reasons but it was mostly because of England. England was happy that the brothers stayed and France was too. 

Eventually the weekend came and with that brought the doctors appointment with Switzerland. Everyone thought it would be best to have an appointment at home, mostly because it was easier than finding a hospital but also because it was for England sake. 

Some time during the afternoon the doorbell rang and France answered, however the person at the door was not Switzerland. “Hallo Francis, can I come in? I heard that birdie was here.” The albino Prussian asked with his trademark smirk in place. “Oui he is, come on in.” France lead him into the living room where they saw England reading and Canada and America watching t.v. All three of them looked at the two and Canada got up. “Prussia, what are you doing here?” 

Canada asked as he hugged his boyfriend. “What I can't come see you? However I did have a reason to see you, can we talk privately?” England rolled his eyes at their antics and went back to reading. “Well, of course you can. . . come on we can talk in my room.” Canada then lead Prussia up to his room. “What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Canada asked once he closed the door. Prussia sighed and turned to his boyfriend. “You should sit down for this.” Prussia said motioning to the desk chair and Canada sat down with a worried expression. 

“I don't really know how to tell you this so here. . .” Prussia took a little plastic stick out of his pocket and handed it to him. A little pink plus sign was on the small plastic stick. At first Canada was shocked and Prussia took his silence as rejection. “C-Canada. . . I'm so sorry.” Prussia put his hand over his mouth as he tried not to let his fear for the situation show. That seemed to snap Canada out of his trance and asked in a worried tone. “I- is it yours?” 

Prussia looked slightly hurt. “Of course it's mine, whose else would it be!?” Prussia said with an annoyed tilt of his head. “I'm sorry, I'm just. . . shocked.” there was silence that followed. “Are you. . . happy?” the albino asked apprehensively and Canada quickly stood up placing the test on his desk in the process. He went over to Prussia and passionately kissed him on the lips. “Of course I'm happy! Were having a baby!” Prussia stood there in his arms with the brightest smile he could muster up. “How long have you know?” 

“Not long. West noticed how strange I've been acting around the house recently. Well, he noticed that it was similar to how Feli was acting when he was pregnant. The vomiting, the cravings, the mood swings. So he made me take a test a few days ago. I didn't tell you once I found out immediately because I wanted to tell you in person.” At some point in the explanation the two went to sit on Canada's bed. “Well I'm super glad that you did tell me, we should make an appointment with Switzerland. Just to make sure everything is fine with our baby.” Prussia nodded his head. “Ja, I agree.” 

“Luckily he’s coming today to check on Arthur, so we can make an appointment then.” Prussia nodded his head again. “Should we tell your family now or later?” Prussia asked with slight worry. “Well. . . I think it would be best to wait until we make sure the baby is fine before we tell them.” Prussia sighed with relief making Canada smile. 

Meanwhile downstairs, a few moments after the two retreated to Canada's room the doorbell rang again and France went to get it again. This time the person at the door was who they were expecting. “You made an appointment with me.” Switzerland asked with a raised eyebrow. “Oui of course, come in.” France lead him into the living room where England and America were. “Oh, Good evening Switzerland.” England said as he sat his book off to the side and attempted to stand up, key word being attempted. Switzerland was quick to stop him. 

“No please don't get up on my account, your fine where you are unless you want to do this privately.” he said as he looked to America. “Um yeah. . . Alfred can you go into the other room or something?” England asked and America stood up. “Yeah sure, I'll go out for a while, call me if you need me.” America said once he kissed England on the cheek and left. 

“Now then, shall we start?” England just nodded, everyone took a seat and Switzerland started to ask questions. “How far along do you think you are?” 

“Uh, I would have to say about six months.” England replied and Switzerland nodded as he wrote something down in a notebook that had the red cross on it. “Alright, I'm going to do an ultrasound just to be sure but that will be later, after I ask my question.” England just nodded again and France got up to make some tea for everyone. 

“I’m not going to ask you if your sure your pregnant because clearly you are. This isn't your first pregnancy either so you already know what to expect in the following months. Have you experienced heartburn, aches and pains, dizziness?” France came back into the living room and gave everyone a cup of tea to witch England was grateful for. 

“Well, I haven't had any heartburn yet, but I have had quite a few dizzy spells and my lower back and shoulders have been hurting.” Switzerland nodded and wrote down in his book while England continued. “My skin, particularly around my stomach have been feeling itchy as well.” Switzerland nodded and asked. 

“Have you started to lactate?” Switzerland bluntly asked making England blush and stutter. “Uh, y-yes.” 

“How often do you leak?” England blush even more if that was possible and stuttered out. “Uh, well. . . it can happen two or three times a day but it usually happens in stressful situations.” Even as he said that his breast started to leak much to his embarrassment and quickly excused himself. France helped him to stand up so he could go to their shared bedroom to clean himself up. Switzerland wrote some more things down while he was waiting with France for England to come back down stairs. “Have you got any questions or concerns?” He asked directing his attention to France who just sighed. 

“Oui, I have some concerns. I understand we are nations, but when any one of use are pregnant our body’s heal slower. Well he was constantly raped when he was with Scotland, as I'm sure you are already aware of. I’m worried about tear-age.” Switzerland nodded his head. “Yes, I was going to check for that as well.” France nodded and England came back down stairs blush like a tomato. “I’m terribly sorry.” England frantically said and Switzerland stood up. “Think nothing of it. I would like to do the ultrasound now. Perhaps somewhere more comfortable for you would be best.” England nodded his head and the three of them went into the bedroom. 

Once everything was set up and England was as comfortable as possible, Switzerland got to work. “Alright so, I'm afraid that for you I'm going to have to do a trans vaginal ultrasound.” At hearing that England started to panic and France was quick to help. “Hey, Arthur I'm right here nothing is going to happen to you. You know Switzerland, he is not that type of person.” England calmed down slightly but still had a look of panic. “No, no I can't do this.” 

"Yes you can Arthur. Think about seeing our baby for the first time. Think about knowing their gender, focus on that o.k.” England relaxed if only a little and nodded and Switzerland quickly got to work. After a few moments of looking Switzerland finally said. “There is your baby. . . and it's a girl.” he pointed to the black and white screen that was set up next to the bed. 

All feelings of discomfort went away the moment England saw his baby for the first time. All the tension in his body left him as he looked at the screen. Tears of joy started to flow down his face as he held onto France like a lifeline. “Arthur. . . our baby girl.” France said as he too looked at the screen and England just nodded. “Would you like a copy?” Switzerland asked and both England and France nodded. 

By the end of the appointment France and England were both happy to know that the baby was completely fine. “You’re fine as well England, I also checked to make sure there was no tearing and your lucky because you’ve healed. However, it is not advised to have this child naturally, or well as natural as it can get for us. But ultimately it is your choice.” Switzerland said once the three were back down in the living room. England just nodded unsure as to whether or not he wants to risk it or not, whatever ‘it’ was. 

“Now, about what you told me at the beginning of the appointment, aches and pain as you know is not uncommon however if you feel a tightness in your stomach call me immediately. Braxton hicks are not uncommon in this stage of pregnancy-” Switzerland got cut off by England. “Er. . . well, I have started to feel false contraction recently.” France looked at England with shock and worry. “You haven't told me that.” England gave him an apologetic look. “Well, it doesn't really happen that often and not really painful either so I didn't think it was important to inform you.”   


“How long and how often?” Switzerland asked before France could go on a tangent. “Well ever since I got back, it only happened once every two days, and usually a warm bath would help.” England explain and Switzerland nodded while writing down in his notebook. “If they start getting painful or become more frequent I want you to call me immediately. “England nodded again. “Now, as for the dizziness, I would advise you to drink more water. And the itchiness you feel around your stomach, pay closer attention when you wash your stomach. It could be a matter of dead skin cells, also cocoa butter lotion will help as well. And lastly, you’re 25 weeks pregnant so your in you last trimester.” England just nodded again “Is there anything else I should be advised about or any more questions you have?” 

France and England just shook their heads and Switzerland went to leave only to halted by America rushing threw the door. “Alfred, what is going on!? Your coming here as if there's a fire.” England scolded and America stopped in his place and looked at his parents. “Um, right sorry. . . sorry. Uh. . . I just got a call from Russia that i'm needed in China to pick up Alaska. China is have his baby and the two of them doesn't want Alaska in the house while that is going on. Frankly I agree. So I had to quickly come back and get my things before going there.” America explained and all the other occupant looked shocked. “Will you be coming back?” France asked while he stood up. 

“No, it's best for the both of us to go back to the states for a while.” France nodded and America went upstairs and packed his things. Meanwhile Canada and Prussia came back down stairs. “Is everything alright? I heard Alfred.” France just nodded. “Oui he is just going back home. China is having his baby and Alaska is with them so he is leaving to pick him up.” Canada just nodded in understanding and looked to Switzerland who was awkwardly standing there. 

“Hey, Switzerland can we talk to you for a moment, in private?” Canada asked and the other nodded. Switzerland, Prussia and Canada now sat in Canada room. “What is it that you need?” the swiz asked in his usual emotionless voice. “Well, the other day I found out I am pregnant, and wanted to make an appointment with you.” Prussia said and Switzerland just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You’re the one having a baby?” Prussia looked slightly offended by that and said. “Tch, of course the awesome me is having a baby.” 

“Alright well, are you going to be here in Europe?” Switzerland asked as he took out his appointment book. “No, I’ll be leaving with Canada today to go back to his country.” Switzerland nodded and the three set up an appointment and went back down stairs. 

“Goodby everyone, I'll try to come back next month for another visit but no promises.” America said as he hugged his family and left. Switzerland also excused himself and left as well. “So Prussia. . . is everything alright? You're not dying again are you?” France asked slightly jokingly and Prussia gave his trademark laugh. “No, of course not Francis. Everything is fine.” 

France just nodded his head and Canada spoke up. “Papa, I'll be leaving as well. Recently I've been feeling sick because I've been away for so long.” France just nodded his head and England said. “Will, you be back anytime soon?”   


“Of course I will, I'll come back with Alfred. I promise.” Canada said as he hugged his parents. “Alright, I love you. See you then.” England said and France saw the two out the door. England gave a sigh and put his hand on his stomach rubbing it slightly. “25 weeks with a girl.” England said to no one and France came back into the living room. “What was that amour?” France asked as he leaned against the wall. “Oh nothing, I was just thinking out loud.” England smiled at France and he smiled back. 

“Well, were all alone now.”   


“Yeah.”   


“Is there something on your mind?”   


“What no everything is fine. You know how I miss them when they leave.” 

“Oui, but your not truly alone anymore, you have me. . . and the new baby.” France said as he sat next to England on the couch and pulled his lover to him. “Yeah.” was the only thing England said and the two fell into a comfortable silence. “What should we name her?” France asked after awhile of silence. “Oh well, I don't know, we have another three months before we need a name, I just thought it would come to us when we see her.” England rubbed his stomach slightly distracted and France did as well. “I guess we'll see where the pieces fall.” And with that the two fell into a comfortable silence once again. 


	5. Slice of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long, a lot have been going on, but i hope you enjoy this chapter, its one of my favorite to write!

Once America went outside, he 'nation hoped' to China's house. Russia and China were currently together but once upon a time, America used to be with Russia and they had a baby together, Alaska. America had Alaska five years ago but soon after her birth an act of betrayal went into play and Russia and America decided it was best not to be together anymore. They share 'custody' of Alaska so she would go and spend one week out of six months with Russia and spend the rest of the time with America. Every now and again the three will spend time together outside of the agreed Visitations. 

At first Russia would go over to America's house but as Alaska got older the parents thought it best that the young State see Russia's home. As time went on everyone started to feel more comfortable with the situation. Even China didn't have much of a problem with it, China was even happy to see Alaska. Once America heard that china was pregnant again he was happy for the couple but worried about Alaska. 

**_Four months after England's disappearance_ **

_ America approached China's house with Alaska in hand and knocked on the door. America looked tired and worn down but he still kept his smile on as not to show Alaska something was wrong. Russia answered with his usual smile. "Previty, Alfred. Hello little Anastasia." Russia said happily and Anastasia jumped up to hug her father only to be picked up. She wrapped Russia's scarf around her and smiled up at Russia. "You know your probably the only one not afraid of him, well other than me of course. . .and china." Alfred said to his little girl who just smiled at him.  _

_ "Would you like to come in, we have some news we thought you should know about." America perked up. "Have you heard anything about England?" Russia smile faltered and shook his head. "I am sorry." America brushed it off and entered the house.  _

_ Hong Kong was sitting on the couch with a stuffed panda on his lap watching t.v. when he noticed America and Alaska coming in. "Hey Leon." America said with a wave and Hong Kong waved back. "Leon can you go play with Alaska for a minute while me and your mother talk to Alfred. He nodded and Alaska ran over to her uncle?  _

_ Russia lead America into the dinning room where china sat waiting. He looked up at the two and smile. "Hello, it's good to see you, despite the circumstance. you look tired." America and Russia sat down at the table and America smiled back at china. "I'm fine, were still trying to find England. My boss thought it would be best if I went to stay with France for awhile so i wont be across the world anymore."  _

_ "That's good to hear." China said. "So Ivan said there was something you wanted to tell me." America said looking between the two. “Yes, we wanted to tell you that. . . I'm pregnant.” America smiled. “Congratulations! Both of you!” the other two smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. “What did you think I wasn't going to be happy for the both of you?” the two in question looked at each other than back to America who sat back in his chair smiling. “Well if it will make you feel any better next time I come over I'll bring a chainsaw or something.” China went wide eye and looked to Russia who smiled and all three of them laughed.  _

_ America sighed. “On a more serious note, Russia what about Anastasia?” Russia looked curious at the question. “What about her?” America sighed again. “Well, you know she looks up to you, how do you think she will feel when she gets the news. It will be her half sister after all.” it was Russia's turn to sigh this time. “Yes, i understand now. I suppose we just have to hope for the best.” America nodded and stood up. “We can tell her when I came to pick her up Monday morning. I have to go, I was supposed to be in France by now. I don't want him freaking out and think i go abducted as well.” the other two nodded and wished him farewell as he left.  _

**Present**

America thought about that day as he walked through the streets of Beijing. The city was bustling with what seemed like a new life, everyone was moving about the city excited that their city was finally born after all these years of waiting. he smiled as he walked past all the tall buildings and a small house at the edge of the city. He knocked and Hong Kong answered the door. “Hey, mom is upstairs in the bathroom with Russia and Alaska is asleep in her room.” America was let inside the house and he thanked the shorter nation and went up stairs and knocked lightly on the bathroom door. 

Inside Russia was talking quietly to china while rubbing his back from pain and china was sitting inside a tub of warm water. Once Russia heard the knock he stood up and opened the door slightly and at seeing America he let him inside the bathroom as well. (the bathroom is rather large) America walked over to china and kneeled down in front of him. “Hey, I'm here. You’ll be o.k, yeah.” America said as he put his hand on China face so the two could look at each other. China just nodded and moaned as another wave of pain shot across his back and settled into his stomach. 

Russia really called America over, not for Alaska but because he was terrified for china, he was never good with those types of things. “Russia, Hong Kong told me that Alaska was asleep. When she wakes up i want him to watch her. Go down stairs and tell him that for me and then come back up. You are NOT missing the birth of your daughter again.” America barked out orders quietly as if he were on the battlefield again and Russia nodded and ran down stairs to do what he was told.

“Alright china, are you sure you want to do this at home, there is still a chance for you to go to the hospital.” America asked as he did his best to comfort china. “Ye- yes I'm sure.” China said as he breathed threw the pain. “Alright.” America looked around the bathroom. “Well at least he did what he was supposed to do this time instead of freaking out.” China laughed weakly. “Actually that was Leon who brought in everything that was needed.” America shook his head and said “of course it was. How long ago did the contractions start?” 

“This morning, about . . . 7:00 this morning. They were not and still are not that bad. My water still hasn't broke.” America nodded and checked the current time.. “Alright when another wave hits i need you to tell me.” china nodded and Russia came back up the stairs just as another contraction his china. “Alfred-” china didn't get to finish and took America wrist in his head and squeezed due to the pain. America looked at his watch and started to count. “Alright, china your not even near time. Your five minutes out. You said it wasn't that bad, but your expression and my wrist says otherwise.” America said and China nodded. You know I have a high tolerance for pain.” 

America nodded. “Russia go and get china some water.” Russia nodded and left once again. “Dear god, he is useless with this sort of thing.” China said as he moved to lay back in the tub with America’s help. “Yes, yes he is.” China sighed and Russia came back with a bottle of water for china. “Her you go, lyubov.” China took it and drank Out of it while America looked at his watch. ‘This is going to be a long day.’ America thought. 

A few hours later, very little progress was made. Alaska woke up and was spending time with Hong Kong. Russia calmed down in his panicking and was encouraging China whose contractions were Closer together and America acted as the midwife. “Russia, can you get me some ice cream?”China asked, leaning over the side of the tub. Russia stood up and left. “No one would believe me if I told them you said that.” America said trying to lighten the mood. China just groaned. “Alfred-” America looked to him. “In the cabinet, hand me a hair tie.” He said as he pointed. America did what he was told and helped China pull his hair back into a high ponytail. 

“There, is that slightly cooler?” America asked and china nodded just as Russia came back with an ice pop. China gratefully took it. “Why isn't this child born yet?!” China questioned with slight tears in his eyes. “There’s a probability of multiple factors. One could be age” China glared at the American but he just continued talking. “Your an old nation. Another could be that your male and a nation.” China just groaned again and flipped him the bird. He scratched the back of his head. “Sorry.”

China grabbed onto Russia hand in pain, suddenly China felt a pop signaling his water Finally broke. “Alfred, my water just broke.” China said in slight distress making Russia worry and look to America. “That's good Yao, alright there is no need to panic. “America calmly said and china just nodded. “Remember having Hong Kong?” at china’s nod America continued. “Alright medical practices may have changed but you already know what to do. Just breath and follow what your body is telling you.” China nodded again and relaxed into the warm water while breathing. 

Meanwhile Russia was freaking out and finally he talks for the first time that day. “I think I'm going to faint.” Yeah, not the best thing to say in this situation. China tensed up and frantically looked to his lover. America looked to him as well with a serious expression and slapped him much to the surprise of china. “Don't. you. Dare faint on him, Russia. China needs you and i will NOT let you miss another one of your children's birth.” Russia nodded and china relaxed once again before another contraction hit. “Alright Yao, just trust your body will know what to do.” America said turning his attention back to China.

“Alfred, Th-thank you for the help.” Alfred smiled and nodded. “it's an honor to be here, after all you were there for me whenever i didn't know what to do.” China breathed and smiled up at the younger nation. “It was my job as a nation's doctor. And you were scared, I couldn't just sit by and watch.” 

“The last child i had was Hong Kong and it was your father that was in your place. . . what funny turn of events.” China said just as another contraction hit. America smiled again and before America could say anything china said. “Please. . . bring Leon in here?” China asked Just as the contraction was over. America nodded and stood up. “stay with him.” Russia nodded and America left, once he was in the main room the two children perked up. 

“Is he ok?” Hong Kong asked and America nodded. “He wants to see you, I'll stay here with Alaska while you go.” Hong Kong nodded and went to the bathroom while America took a seat on the couch next to Alaska. 

“Will Mr. China be ok?” the girl asked her father as she cuddled up next to him. “he’ll be ok, sunflower. Just need to give him some time and when this is all over you’ll have a little sister.” America said as he wrapped his arms around Alaska. “I can't wait.” she smiled up at America and he smiled back. 

Meanwhile in the bathroom Hong Kong hugged China. “mom, are you ok.” normally he Wouldn't call China that but given the circumstances, it was OK. “ I'm fine, I just needed to see you.” Hong Kong nodded and hugged China again. “What will you name her?” Hong Kong asked. “ we will know when we see her.” just as China said that another contraction unlike the others ripped its way through his body. “Go get Alfred.” Hong Kong nodded and went to get America. 

America calmly went back into the bathroom alone and kneeled in front of China. “I really feel the need to push.” America nodded. “Alright, like i said, trust your body, if you feel like you need to push the do so.” America calmly said as he put on a pair of blue rubber gloves. Yao nodded and started to push and breath. 

Russia was doing what he could, or well knew what to do to help. “Your doing good china just keep it up.” America said and china just nodded and screamed. “alright China you need to slow down, i don't want you tearing. With how small you are and how large Russia is, it's a big risk.” China Nodded and slowed down. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” 

“Don't be, this is all about you right now.” America said while shaking his head. After a while of pushing and screaming Russia and china’s baby girl was finally born. America caught the baby and quickly but gently laid her on china’s chest. China cried tears of joy as he held his baby. Russia was pale as he watched the little child In the arms of his beloved. “Russia, shes here.” Russia just nodded and the baby started to cry making the two laugh. “We did it Russia.” China said still crying and Russia started to smile a real smile.

After a moment of rest America and Russia helped clean the baby and china. China was moved into the bedroom And laid down on the soft warm bed with his daughter. “China you should fed her, it's been a long Day.” China nodded and pulled the child up to his chest where the baby latched on and started to feed. “She's beautiful, whats her name?” Alfred asked once the baby got done Feeding. “Can you get the other two, I want to tell them as well.” America nodded and left the bedroom to go down stairs. “Hey you two, it's time to see the baby.” 

the two perked up again and America took a hold of Alaska. “ both of you need to be quite. Alright.” the two nodded and all three of them went into the bedroom. China smiled at the two and said. “ Hong Kong, Alaska meet your half sibling, Mingzhu.” Alaska looked thrilled While Hong Kong looked indifferent. “Leon, are you ok? 

Hong Kong just nodded and the two went over to the Bed. “she pretty, mama.” Alaska said to America who just nodded. “I know, just like her mother and father.” the small family looked happy to be in each others company With the new edition. 

“Alright china, i think it's time you get some rest. It's been a long day.” Even as America said that China looked like he was about to fall over and sleep. he just nodded and passed the newborn to Russia. he took Mingzhu and placed her in the crib at the end of the bed. China laid down and quickly fell asleep. Meanwhile the other four went down stairs as not to wake up the mother and Child. America put on a movie for the two while Him and Russia went into the dining room. 

America sighed and handed a cup of coffee to Russia who promptly put Vodka In said drink. “Russia, you did well today. China surely appreciate you being there.” Russia nodded and put his cup on the table. Suddenly America had him against the wall with a gun to his neck. “Now listen closely. . . you will NOT abandon him or that child like you did to us.” America quietly said as not to disturb the people down stairs or up. “If I hear that you left them over your fear of hurting children,” he cocked his gun. “I will put a bullet in your neck.” 

Russia frantically nodded in understanding, ever since America had children he's gotten a lot more protective over the ones he loves. in other words, he's gotten a lot more scary. “I won't Leave them or hurt them , that much I can promise you.” America nodded and pulled the gun away and put it back into his jacket. “Congratulation man!” America happily said as he patted the Russian rather harshly on the back. 

Russia smiled and America went back into the living room. “Unfortunately Alaska, we need to get you back home. You’ve been away for too long.” Alaska looked sad but agreed without a fight and the two nation hoped back home. 

It was late in America So the two went straight to bed after eating a light dinner. "good night, Anastasia. sleep well.” America said once he tucked her into bed. “mama?” 

Alaska called before America could leave. “what is it sweetie?” he asked a new sat at the end of her bed. “Can I get A sister?” this question took America by surprise. “well you have Mingzhu.” America said trying to reason with his daughter. “ but we don't see them often and if you have a baby then I could play with her all the time.” America didn't know what to say, so he did what England would say to him when He was younger and asked for something. “We’ll see.” Alaska smiled brightly, something that America doesn't see often and it took his heart. “goodnight mama.” Alaska said before relaxing back into her bed. “Goodnight.” and with that said he left to let his daughter sleep in peace. America didn't know what to do, but one thought that came to him was to call England, so he did. 

“Hello America is everything alright?” England asked from over the phone, he sounded tired. “Um, yeah, kinda.” America replied and he heard England sigh along with shuffling from over the phone. “What's wrong?” England asked. “I just put Anastasia to bed.” America paused no sure how to tell his mother about his previous conversation. “how is she, it's been so long since I've seen my granddaughter.” America lightly chuckled. “she's fine, next time I come over I'll bring her.” 

“that would be lovely.” England replied and there was a slight pause until America continued saying. “me and her had a short conversation before she fell asleep.” 

“Alright, what was it about?” England asked trying to push America to tell him. “Well. . . she asked for a little sister.” England was not expecting that. “Oh. . . well. . . what did you tell her?” America heard more shuffling on the other end but said anyways. “I told her what you used to tell me when I was younger. I said well see. I panicked. mom, she wasn't even supposed to be born. not to mention I'm not even with anyone at the moment, nor am i looking. And I don't even think I want another baby.” America said frantically, England just let him vent knowing how he can get when he panics. “Alfred, calm down alright. She’s probably just asking because China just had his daughter.” England tried to explain. “Yeah, ok. Um, sorry i just. . . panicked.” 

“it's quite alright Alfred. was there anything else you wanted?” 

“No, thanks for letting me talk. I have to go to bed. Love you, good night.” 

“ it's not a problem. Love you too, goodnight Alfred.” With that said England ended the call and America Went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any suggestions i would love to hear them, I'm at a slight writers block so almost anything is welcomed!


	6. ladies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its shot but at least it's something! also something i forgot when writing this and tried to fix as best i could. . . the world turns. . . so if its day in England then its night in America. so yeah, sorry if there was any confusion. 
> 
> i imagined Monaco being slightly preppy and Seychelles being hyperactive.

England sighed as he sat his phone back on the nightstand. France put his hand on his back in a comforting way. “What was that about?” after Switzerland left the two decided to lay down for awhile because England's back started to Hurt and laying down seems to help. “Alfred's Daughter asked him for a sister.” France looked shocked.” oh dear.” England just nodded and laid Back down with a sigh. “is your back still Hurting?” France asked laying down on his side and England just nodded. “Hmm. . . lean over the headboard.” England gave him a wary look. “ trust me.” 

England removed the covers and did what France wanted. “Let me know if I’m hurrying you Alright.” England nodded and France started to rub his lower back and England groaned in pleasure. “you enjoy this?” England groaned again and nodded. France smiled and continued to rub his back a while longer before England moved. 

“Francis thank you i feel much better.” France smiled and the two heard his phone ring. “Bonjour Michelle. . . oui. . . Oui of course you can. . . see you soon.” France hung up and got a questioning look from England. "Seychelles is coming over today. I thought it would be good for both of you to see each other. She's been very worried about you." England smiled and nodded. "I'm hungry." France smiled and laughed lightly. "Come on then, I'll go make breakfast." France helped England to stand up and both made their way down stairs. 

"What time will she be here?" England asked once he sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh. "Some time this afternoon. She said she might bring Monaco with her but didn't really confirm that." France said as he started to make a light breakfast of toast and eggs. England nodded and stared out the window. 

As England sat by the window and looked outside, he thought he saw something. He thought he saw Scotland, he had an angry expression. Suddenly England stood up quickly making the chair he was sitting in crash to the floor. France heard the commotion and quickly went to his side. "Anglette, what's wrong?!" England stood there looking out the window, panic written all over his face. Once he heard France voice he looked to him but when her turned to look back outside, Scotland was gone. 

"I- it was nothing." England said still looking out the window. "Nothing, Arthur you look like you just seen a ghost and knowing you, you wouldn't be afraid of something like that." England looked back to France and saw the worry on his face. 

England laid a hand on his stomach before saying. "I- i thought i just saw Scotland." France looked back out the window, of course nobody was there, and looked back to England "you do believe me, right?" 

"Of course I do, it just worries me." France said. "Alright let's just take this one step at a time. Breakfast is ready and you need to eat." France closed the blinds and went into the kitchen and came back with two plates. He sat them down on the table and picked up the fallen chair. "Let's eat." 

England nodded and sat back down in the chair and the two ate. 

Later that evening the two sat in the living room cuddled up to each other. "When will Seychelles be here?" England asked but France didn't get to respond because of a knock at the door. "That might be her." France said as he stood up and answered the door. Both Seychelles and Monaco were waiting with bright smiles. Before France could even greet the two Seychelles asked. "Was mommy really found?!" She enthusiastically asked and France smiled. "Of course he was come on in." 

The two entered the house Monaco was slightly more dignified than her sister as they walked into the living room. "Mommy!" Seychelles said as she ran to England and hugged him. "Seychelles its good to see you too, but please be careful." That's when the two girls saw that England was pregnant. "Mother, how-" Monaco started to ask but didn't know how to ask. "It's a long story girl, how about you two have a seat." France said as he made his way to the kitchen. "I'll make some drinks for everyone." 

While France was in the kitchen England explained to the two why he suddenly appeared pregnant leaving out a few details the two didn't need to know. France came back with tea and passed it to Monaco and Seychelles before giving a cup to England and himself. 

"So that's what happened." England said and then took a drink of his tea. "Is it a boy or girl?!" Seychelles asked enthusiastically almost spilling her tea in the process. Luckily Monaco took her cup before that could happen. "Sister please calm yourself, jeez your worse than Alfred." Monaco said placing both their cups on the coffee table. "Its a girl." England said with a slight chuckle. 

"Ohhh, another girl! Finally, there are way to many boys in this family." Seychelles said picking back up her cup and taking a drink. Monaco smiled at her sister antics But was secretly happy for another female sibling. Everyone sat in Comfortable silence before it was broken by Monaco. "Father, can i speak to alone." France looked to her at the call of his name and nodded. "Of course." He stood up and took England's cup and his own with him. "We can talk in the kitchen." The two disappeared leaving Seychelles and England alone to talk. 

"What is it that you needed to speak to me about?" France asked as he started to make more tea for everyone. Monaco took a deep breath and said. "I missed my period and I don't know what to do." In all honest France was not expecting that and had to take a moment before assessing the situation. "Alright, well there's plenty of reasons as to why you could have missed it." France began to say and Monaco was so embarrassed as she could do was nod her head. "Alright, the biggest reason could be pregnancy. Do you have a partner i should know about?" Monaco blushed and stood in the kitchen awkwardly. "Yes, but SHE is a girl." 

France nodded. "Well that rules that out. Have you had any significant weight changes?" Monaco looked to be in thought. "Well. . . now that you mention it, I have. I've lost quite a bit of weight, but my country is fine not great but who is at the moment." She shrugged and France nodded. "Alright, well that could be a reason wait another month just to be sure." Monaco nodded and helped France bring drinks into the living room. 

"Is everything alright?" England asked as he took a cup. "Oui, everything is fine." France said as the two sat down. "Alright." He said and took a drink of tea. The four spent the rest of their time together happily watching television and relaxing. 

Meanwhile across the English channel a red head was plotting a way to get a certain green eyed blond back into his shackles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i noticed something, as of June 2 this fanfiction is more popular than World Cure. i want to take the time to ask my readers to check out World Cure for me. I've been spending a lot of time on that one and would like more people to read it along with this one! 
> 
> there the only two that I've posted that i still have idea's for! if you do check it out let me know what your thoughts of both these fanfictions are! i would love to know!

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was mentally really hard for me to write because my own memories started to come up as i was writing. 
> 
> my other fic 'world cure' is taking some time to write up for the same reason, but i hope this one is o.k for now until i find the rest of my strength to 'world cure'.


End file.
